Cocinando
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Jejejeje... La idea era cocinar... pero creo que a Lovi se le estubo olvidando... y es que  con el jefe en la bañera junto a el... XD  dicho sea de paso Lemon...


Cocinando

- ¿Ah? Romano, ¿qué pasa, porque estas enojado hoy?

- Ha cállate idiota... - lo apunto hablando exaltadamente - tengo hambre maldición... España dame de comer...

- Ah... ¿por qué no eres como Ita-chan? ¡Puedes cocinar un poco! - le reclamo yendo a la cocina para preparar algo.

- Ha... Mi tonto hermano menor y yo somos diferente maldición...

- MUY diferentes - le grita desde la cocina cortando tomate.

- Hag... Si te gusta tanto mi hermano entonces ve a buscarle maldición... - golpeo la mesa de centro mandándola por los aires - ¡YO ME LARGO!

- ¿Eh? - corrió hasta donde Romano agarrando la mesa antes que se rompiera y luego corriendo - me gusta Ita-chan, pero... - lo abrazo por la espalda - mas me gustas tu... - susurro a su oído - Lovi no te enojes por eso.

- Ha... Suéltame maldición... - tratando se zafarse - todos me comparan con mi estúpido hermano menor ya estoy arto de eso maldición...

- Romano... a veces es bueno comparar porque así aprenden de otros ¿ne? - le acaricio la mejilla y le beso en los labios.

- Ha... Qué rayos... suéltame maldición... - en un comienzo trato de zafarse del abrazo de Antonio pero ya trascurridos unos segundos de aquel beso se dejo llevar.

- Romano, aun tienes hambre ¿no?, ¿no quieres cocinar conmigo? - sonrió de medio lado besando su mejilla separándose de él.

- Hag... Bien... solo porque si no te ayudo no comeré nunca maldito España... - dijo sonrojado al tiempo que desviaba su mirada.

- España pensó en lo lindo que era romano y le acaricio los cabellos sin tocar su rizo para llevarlo a la cocina y comenzar a cocinar - corta los tomates ¿vale?

- Si, si... - dijo con tono de fastidio mientras tomaba aquellos rojos tomates y comenzaba a cortarlos - Hey idiota... ¿qué prepararas?

- Paella - sonrió de medio lado haciendo la cocción de la carne.

- Ha~ - suspiro - ¿es que acaso no sabes hacer nada mas?

- ¿Cocinas tu? - alzo una ceja con cuchillo en mano tal como España conquistador.

- Ha… - lo miro nervioso - no, no… cocina tu…

- Ah pero siempre puedes ayudarme - sonrió ampliamente ahora como normalmente lo hacía mientras cortaba y echaba carne a la gigante paila.

- ¿Acaso no es lo que hago idiota? - dejaba el tomate picado en una fuente mientras buscaba los mariscos.

- Suspiro pesado después de todo era su Romano - bueno ya... ahora solo faltan los mariscos - sonrió al menor.

- Ha… maldición… ¡maldito España ayúdame maldición! - decía con un montón de mariscos volando por el aire y cayendo al suelo con un Romano todo sucio.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera y corrió a socorrer al pobre de Lovino.

- ¡Romano!, ¿estás bien? - lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras recogía el pescado y después lo abrazó - ¿no te hiciste daño?

- ¡Claro que si me hice daño España-bastardo! - se sobaba - me duele el trasero maldición… y todo es tu culpa… - no era cierto pero se sentía mejor culpando a España por todo.

- Bueno, bueno perdón entonces - sonrió de medio lado y le sobo el trasero - ¿te duele aquí? - le miró a los ojos muy cerca de sus labios - ¿donde más te duele?

- ¿Qué haces viejo pervertido? - tan rojo como un tomate tomo distancia de Antonio - no me toques sin mi consentimiento…

- Pero solo te estoy haciendo una nana Romano - le besó la mejilla y luego los labios, apartando un poco de jugo del pescado que quedaba entre los cabellos del menor.

- Cuando Antonio se separo de Lovino este estaba aun mas sonrojado - vaya forma de hacer nana bastardo… - miro al suelo algo apenado antes de rodearle por el cuello y besarlo nuevamente.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de Romano. Amaba a ese pequeño como fuese, así de arrogante y apático, lo quería de todas formas.

- Anda, ve a bañarte, yo termino esto - le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió amable, como siempre era con su pequeño.

- Eh… está bien… - respondió mientras se marchaba, su rostro aun serio pero estaba feliz de ahorrarse la molestia de cocinar.

Se encargó de la comida cocinando y dándose cuenta que su playera aun estaba manchada y olía por el pescado que Romano había vertido.

- Ah... creo que también necesito un baño - al terminar de cocinar se fue hacia donde se encontraba Romano en la tina. - ¡Oii~ Romano!, ¡El jefe va a entrar!

- Ha… España-bastardo… - dijo todo rojo hundiéndose lo que más podía dentro de la tina - no entres sin permiso bastardo… ¡al menos espera a que termine mi baño antes de entrar maldición!…

- Pero Romano, antes solía bañarte, te conozco por completo y ambos somos hombres, voy a pasar - abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzando a desnudarse.

- ¡Pero antes era un niño y prácticamente me obligabas a que nos bañáramos juntos! - alzo la voz y se sonrojo aun mas al notar como el otro entraba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa - ¡España-bastardo lárgate! - prácticamente el agua hervía.

- Pero por que... ¿no hacemos cosas XXX? además, me conoces por completo y yo a ti - cuando Romano menos se dio cuenta España ya estaba metido en la bañera con el - vamos Lovi, no me trates de esa manera.

- Lovino ya no podía articular palabra alguna, después de todo el "bastardo" tenía razón, era parte de su relación como pareja, ya ambos se conocían por completo y un baño junto a él no era nada comparado con otras cosas. - E-Esta bien… pero no te atrevas a hacer nada extraño…

- ¿A qué te refieres con nada extraño? Lovino, somos pareja... - le miró un momento y se acerco a abrazarlo - estas cosas no son extrañas en una pareja.

- Y otra vez el "bastardo" tenía razón… _"maldición como lo odio"_ pensaba y se maldecía el mismo por haber aceptado que se metiera junto a él. - hag… - solo se quejo, ya no podía refutarle nada, además - o-oye… bastardo… dame un beso.

España solo sonrió y no pudo negarse a la petición de su Lovi. Se acercó a sus labios y los juntó con los propios para luego moverlos y profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua a la cavidad del chico.

- Ro-romano... - le miró a los ojos y lo volvió a besar, esta vez acercando aun más sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota?... - respondía a aquellos labios, mientras que con timidez se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Sus manos se pasearon por la espalda de Romano hasta su cadera, acercándola a la suya haciendo que los dos miembros se topasen, España sonrojándose al contacto del cuerpo de quien amaba tanto.

Lo volvió a besar esta vez dando suaves apretones a la cadera del italiano para después pasar sus manos por el pecho de este.

Con aquella acción Lovino había captado a la perfección lo que el mayor deseaba, pero de sus labios solo salió un jadeo suave.

Acaricio las tetillas del chico y luego repartió besos por su cuello bajando a su pecho hasta saborear aquellas rosadas tetillas que lo llamaban. Lamio una y luego la otra, viendo la expresión de Romano, subiendo nuevamente a sus labios devorándolo. Una mano intrusa bajó hasta su trasero, adentrándose entre sus glúteos, tanteando la superficie de su ano, aquel que por tantas noches había entrado.

- Hn… - gimió con suavidad, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Antonio y sus manos descansaban en su espalda apretando suavemente como respuesta a aquellos contactos - no se te ocurra detenerte… bastardo…

- No lo pensaba hacer - sonrió de medio lado y lo beso nuevamente con una mano masajeando ahora su miembro y con la otra adentrando sus dedos en la pequeña cuenca del chico, haciendo que se abriera al paso del agua.

Lo besó nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos, apretando con suavidad aquel falo que ya comenzaba a ponerse duro, como él.

- Ha… - otro gemido salió de sus labios, seguido de sonoros jadeos. Su rostro se encontraba apoyado en el cuello de España y sus labios depositados cerca de su oído, este lo mordía con suavidad y lo lamia constantemente.

- Hng... Romano... date vuelta... - le susurro al oído, mientras ya había tres dedos masajeando el interior del chico, tres dedos que ya ni siquiera dejaban paso al agua, los quito para darle mayor comodidad a Lovino de que se moviera.

-… Um… - asintió de forma casi imperceptible, girándose levemente se apoyo del muro y borde de la tina esperando la invasión española.

No pudo aguantarse más, ni siquiera se levantó solo tomo de la cadera a Romano y lo atrajo, abriendo sus piernas y sentándolo en su falo, entrando despacio, suave, para que al sur de Italia no le doliera tanto.

- A-ah... Romano - susurró a su oído como tantas veces.

- Bas… tardo… - decía a penas entre jadeos - se cuidadoso… m-maldición…

- Lo estoy siendo - contesto como pudo, pues en realidad estaba siendo suave, nunca haría algo que Romano no quisiese, pues lo adoraba tanto que hasta pena le daba que le doliera el metérselo y ya se quejara.

Una vez estuvo todo el miembro adentro espero unos minutos, mientras le acariciaba el pecho y luego volvía a su falo para masturbarlo.

- Ha… - un gemido sonoro, luego unos más suaves. No podía evitar hacerlo, no quería evitarlo y no le importaba que el "bastardo" le escuchara. - ¿Qué… esperas?... m-muévete… de una buena… vez… - comenzaba a quejarse.

Al escuchar eso España no se hizo esperar, dando la primera estocada a Romano, una suave llena de placer. Y así su vaivén comenzó prontamente a hacer un leve chapoteo en el agua, mientras su ágil mano aun estaba masturbando al menor.

- Ah... Romano - susurraba a su oído, jadeaba y lo lamia a gusto, calentándose uno a otro en el crudo invierno que las naciones enfrentaban.

Firmemente estaba apoyado, aun así sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, era la sensación que Antonio llegaba a provocar en el cada vez que le invadía, su cuerpo ardía y respondía a aquellos movimientos siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, amaba a España le amaba d tal forma que apenas el mismo comprendía.

Una y otra y otra embestida, y al final no pudo evitarlo, llegando al orgasmo, llenando a Romano con su escancia, apegándolo a su cuerpo en un firme abrazo, y besando sus labios, mientras seguía masturbándolo hasta que su pequeño adorado se corriese.

Lo sentía, pudo sentir como aquel liquido caliente inundaba su interior, y los movimientos hacia le continuaban en su entrepierna, esos movimientos que le hicieron alcanzar el clímax, gimiendo una última vez antes de venirse en la mano de España.

Ambos salieron de la tina, el agua estaba condenadamente fría, España feliz llevaba a Lovino a la habitación en sus brazos, este se había negado a un comienzo pero no podía moverse asi que tuvo que aceptar la propuesta del mayor. Ya ambos secos y recostados en la cama estaban a punto de descansar cuando Romano interrumpió.

- España-bastardo tengo hambre… tráeme algo de comer… - miro a un lado.

- Tan lindo Lovi… fusosososo… - fue por la comida del menor.

Después de llenar sus estómagos ambos dormían plácidamente, hasta el nuevo día donde recolectarían juntos algunos deliciosos y jugosos tomates del huerto.

~Fin~

* * *

Agradecimientos a los que leen y en especial a mi amiga de MSN y user de aqui LiberVanAlst

que rolea conmigo y da origen a estos fics XD.

comenten...


End file.
